Roadtrip
by Let'sBeRoomfriends
Summary: When Sonny and Chad get left behind on a So Random and Mackenzie falls cast vacation they must travel by car back to condor studios. Will their love blossom? Or are they doomed to be just "travel buddies" forever? Now that's what I call a roadtrip. R
1. Last day

**This story idea has been in my mind for ages now and I really wanted to start. I was planning on starting it after I finished my magical life but I just couldn't wait.  
I had hoped to start it before I went back to school so I could update faster but that didn't happen. I live in New Zealand so it has just been my summer holidays but today I started school again =( My class isn't to bad, I have one of my good friends in the same class as me.**

**You probably don't really care about my life so I will just start the story.**

* * *

"So did everybody have a fun vacation?" asked Marshall as all the cast's of Mackenzie Falls and So Random, minus Sonny and Chad, sat on the couches in the lobby of the hotel they had been staying at, discussing their vacation.

"Yup," said Nico and Grady together.

"I actually have to admit that I did have fun," said Tawni "I made a great friend that I would have never in a million year would have thought I would be friends with." Tawni looked over at Portlyn and smiled.

"Yeah," agreed Portlyn "Tawni is actually really nice and we have so much in common."

Tawni nodded "We both love shopping, getting our nails done, gossiping. And despite what Chad says you defiantly can talk without a script."

"Thank you," said Portlyn "hey where is Chad?"

"He said he would rather sleep than talk about the highlights of the holiday with a bunch of randoms and his cast." Said Devon **(Sorry if I got that name wrong)**

"Well that's sad," said Portlyn.

"Hey come to think of it where is Sonny?" asked Tawni.

"She's in the swimming pool," said a voice from somewhere above the group.

"Who said that?" asked Tawni frightened."

"Me," said Zora as she dropped down out of the vent above them and landed safely on a free couch.

"Well since Chad and Sonny aren't here you can fill them in on what they missed when you go back to your rooms," said Marshall.

"They aren't missing much," said Nico.

"The important stuff is still to come," said Marshall "A bus will arrive to take us to the airport at six thirty tomorrow morning, we will get on the bus and arrive at the airport at six forty five, our plane leaves at eight."

"Six thirty, couldn't you have gotten a later flight Marshall?" complained Tawni.

"That Was the best flight there was," explained Marshall "besides the hotel wants us cheeked out and gone by ten."

"Arg fine," said Tawni.

"Well you lot should probably get some sleep," said David **(Mackenzie falls director)**

"Yes," agreed Marshall "we have a very early morning tomorrow. We wouldn't want you to over sleep and miss the bus to the airport and be left here until you can buy another ticket."

"Yes that would be terrible," agreed David.

"I guess so," said Portlyn.

"Alright," said David "night everyone."

"And don't forget to tell Sonny and Chad," added Marshall "Meet down here with your luggage at six thirty tomorrow morning ready to go back to Condor studios."

"Don't forget anything important," yelled David but the teens (and Zora) were already gone.

"Don't forget anything important," mumbled David half to himself "Don't forget anything important."

* * *

**Well that was the first chapter. I know it was boring but it was just setting the story. I will try to update later today or tomorrow but I'm not promising anything.**

**Please review =D =D =D It would make we ever so happy. And then maybe I could go to school on Monday with a smile on my face (not likely but hey you never know)**


	2. ditched

**Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh my god I just saw Glee season one finale. I was so happy I thought I would write another chapter =D**

**I am updating twice in one day. Do you know how big that is for me?**

**Oh and in the last chapter I forgot to mention my buddy Courtney. Without her I would not be writing this story. She is the awesome person that gave me the idea for this story =D**

**This chapter is dedicated to Courtney (For giving me the idea for this story)and littlemisssmiley123 (For being my first reviewer =D)**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Sonny with a chance *sigh* Every year my birthday comes around but still no Sonny with a chance =(**

**Sorry if I get any of the Mackenzie falls casts names wrong.**

* * *

Sonny rolled over in her bed. She smiled and cuddled her pillow. It was probably the fifth time she had had the dream that week and it should probably mean something to her by now, but still it didn't phase her one bit.

Sonny rolled over in her bed only to fall out onto the ground with a thud.

"Ow," she complained as she sat up, her arms still wrapped around her pillow.

Sonny stood up and threw her pillow back on the bed, she looked at the clock that hung crocked on the wall. It read 9:03am

'I wonder why no-one woke me' thought Sonny.

She quickly exited her room and walked a few steps to Tawni and Portlyns room. Sonny knocked politely on the door. She waited for the answer that never came. Sonny knocked again before pushing the door open as it was surprisingly slightly open to start with.

Sonny peered into the room but couldn't see any of Tawni or Portlyns belongings. Sonny walked into the bedroom and saw that both beds were made up, Tawni special pink silk pillowcase was gone and so was Portlyns things.

Sonny cheeked the bathroom and once she saw that all the hair care products were gone she began to freak out.

"Where on earth are they?" Sonny asked herself.

She left Tawni and Portlyns room and walked down the hall to Nico and Grady's room which was also open. Sonny walked in only to see, like Tawni and Portlyns room, it had been completely emptied of all of Nico and Grady's belongings.

Sonny left Nico and Grady's room and knocked on Chloe and Zora's door which was locked. Sonny knocked five times before giving up and turning to Devon and Trevor's room. Only then did Sonny notice the maids cart opposite Nico and Grady's room.

Sonny began to freak out.

'Why is there a maids cart opposite their room?' she asked herself 'Why do I suddenly get the feeling that they left me here by myself?'

Sonny knocked on Devon and Trevor's door. After not getting a reply much like she had expected she contemplated whether or not to knock on Chad's door. She decided she should although she didn't expect a reply.

Sonny knocked on Chad's door twice, he didn't answer and Sonny broke down in tears

"They left me here," sobbed Sonny "they left me here all alone."

Sonny lay on the floor by Chad's door crying her eyes out.

"Wow looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." Said a voice Sonny knew all to well.

"Chad," she cried and she jumped up and hugged him.

"Well that was oddly out of character," said Chad, but he smiled as Sonny buried her head in his shoulder.

"What's wrong Sonshine?" asked Chad.

"I thought everyone had left me here," cried Sonny not noticing Chad had just called her Sonshine.

"Why did you think that?" asked Chad

"Because all their rooms are empty," replied Sonny "all their stuff is gone."

"What?" yelled Chad and he let go of Sonny who slumped to the floor like a puppet who's master had just let her go because the new episode of Mackenzie falls was on and he was missing it. **(Like my simile lol XP (I know it's supposed to be XD but I like XP better))**

Sonny picked herself up off the ground and followed Chad who was now making his was down the hall to his and Sonny's cast mates rooms. After he had looked in the open doors and knocked for ages on the locked ones he turned to Sonny "Let's go downstairs," he suggested.

Sonny nodded and followed Chad to the elevators.

Sonny and Chad stepped inside the elevator and stood waiting for it to reach the lobby. They stood in silence listening to the elevator music, only then did Sonny notice that her and Chad were still wearing their pyjamas.

"Um Chad we're still in our pyjamas," said Sonny.

"Oh," said Chad "Maybe we should go back up and change first," but it was to late because the elevator doors opened to reveal the lobby.

A man and woman were carrying their luggage to the front door where a taxi was waiting and two employees stood behind the cheek in desk but apart from that Sonny and Chad were the only people in the lobby. There was no sign of their cast mates anywhere.

"They left without us," exclaimed Chad and Sonny looked like she was about to burst into tears again. Chad noticed this "Please don't cry again sonny," he begged.

Sonny nodded and wiped her eyes.

Chad walked over to the front desk and Sonny followed him.

"Excuse me," said Chad to the woman that was standing behind the cheek in desk, she had ginger hair and brown eyes and looked about twenty two. Sonny looked at her nametag, it read Charlotte. "I was wondering if Marshall Pike has checked out yet?"

"Why yes he has, he had an awful lot of kids with him," said the woman standing next to the woman Chad had asked. She had brown hairs and blue eyes and looked about the same age as her friend. Sonny looked at her nametag, it said Christina.

"Well that's just great," said Sonny sarcastically "they ditched us."

"Can I help you with something?" asked Christina.

"When is the next plane to Hollywood leaving from the airport?" asked Sonny.

"I'm sorry but the airport just closed, no planes will be flying out for a few days because of a freak snowstorm that occurred about twenty minutes ago."Christina.

"The only way to Hollywood would be by car or bus but that would take about a week, especially in this weather." said Charlotte.

"Sonny," said Chad turning to look at Sonny "we need a car."

"The closest car shop is a few blocks away," said Charlotte "Take a left outside the hotel and keep walking, you can't miss it."

'Ah young love,' thought Charlotte 'I remember my first road trip.'

* * *

**Please please please review =D It would make me so happy =D the little button down there is lonely, it needs love, push it and write something nice. =D**


	3. Car shopping

**Wow I am updaing so fast =D Ok this chapter is pretty much them buying a car. I just really wanted them to spend a lot of time fighting about what car to get. So even though it is a filler, sort of, but still ra major important part in the story, I hope you enjoy it =D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny with a change =(**

* * *

Sonny and Chad went back to their rooms and packed up their belongings. They didn't have to cheek out as technically they had already cheeked out earlier that day so they just left.

They dragged their luggage, which for Chad was a lot, down the street towards the car shop.

"So what car do you think we should get?" Sonny asked.

"I dunno," replied Chad "I was thinking something sporty."

"Well I was thinking something good for the environment, like a hybrid." said Sonny.

"But hybrids aren't sporty," complained Chad.

"So you don't care about the environment?" asked Sonny flabbergasted **(Hehe I love that word)**

"I do but I want a cool car," said Chad "Like my baby which I sadly had to leave behind at Condor studios."

"Oh get over yourself Chad," said Sonny rolling her eyes at Chad.

Chad huffed but ignored Sonny's comment.

"How about a Ferrari?" suggested Sonny "they're sporty."

"Sonny I am not buying a Ferrari." said Chad.

"Aww why not?" asked Sonny disappointed.

"Because that is way too much for a car that is just going to sit in my garage when we get back to Condor studios." explained Chad.

"But Chad it's a FERRARI. Why would it just sit in your garage?" asked Sonny putting emphasis on the word Ferrari.

"Because I have my baby. I love my baby." said Chad.

"To bad you care that much about people," muttered Sonny.

"What?" asked Chad.

"Er nothing," said Sonny "How about a scuba car then?"

"I would..." said Chad "If they existed."

"Hey I am just trying to be helpful." Said Sonny

"Well do you know what would be really helpful?" asked Chad.

"No what?" replied Sonny.

"If you would shut up." yelled Chad and Sonny looked down, her eyes watering. "I'm sorry Sonny," apologised Chad.

Sonny smiled weakly up at him "its ok. Since you apologised."

Chad smiled at Sonny and she smiled back at him.

"How about something yellow." suggested Sonny "Or even better a car with yellow and black stripes. It would be like a bumble bee."

Chad just looked at her like she was insane. "Never mind," she said.

"I was thinking something blue," said Chad "to match my eyes."

"You sure we can't get a Ferrari?" asked Sonny hopefully "Just think, cruising along in style, the wind blowing through our hair, music blasting through the speakers of our Ferrari F430 Spider."

Chad just looked at Sonny.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing," he said shaking his head.

Chad and Sonny had been so busy talking about cars they hadn't noticed they were already at the car shop.

"Hey we're here," said Sonny cheerfully.

Both teens walked under the big sigh that read CARS **(Yes original I know)** and into the big parking lot where all the cars were, all three cars.

"Is this it?" asked Chad.

"Yes I'm sorry this is all we have left," said the owner coming out of the small building by the parking lot. "We had a sale a few days ago and all the cars went like crazy. These are the only ones left."

"Aw no Ferrari," said Sonny disappointed.

Chad and Sonny looked at the cars, they were alright but not that great.

"Which one is the best?" asked Chad and the sales man pointed to the blue one.

"This one is the best," he said.

"Alright," said Chad "We'll take it."

"Alright," said the sales guy and he took Chad inside to pay while Sonny waited outside looking very bored.  
"It's not the Ferrari I was hoping for" she said to herself "but it will have to do."

Chad came back put with a set of keys in his hand.

"Ok," he said "let's go."

Sonny nodded and got in the passenger's side.

"It's not the sporty car I was hoping for," said Chad as they left the car shop.

"At least it's blue." said Sonny looking on the bright side of the siruation.

* * *

**Hope you liked it =D please please please review =D**


	4. Travel lodge

**Yay I updated =D Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favourited story, favourited author, story alerted, author alerted and all that. I will try and update more often until I start to get more homework that is then I will just do my best. I have been lucky so far, I don't have any homework but my friends do. Let's just hope my luck lasts, fingers crossed *crosses fingers***

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny with a chance, but you know my birthday is coming up on November the first (yes ages I know) and you know what would be great? For someone to buy me Sonny with a chance for my birthday.**

* * *

Sonny and Chad sat in the car listening to the radio as they drove down the street.  
They had been driving all day and by now the sun was starting to set.

"We should stop for the night," said Sonny

"Yeah," agreed Chad "but where?"

"Hey look there is a little travel lodge coming up here on the right," said Sonny pointing to a sign."

"Alright," agreed Chad "let's stop there."

Chad pulled the car into the parking lot of the travel lodge and him and Sonny got out of the car, Chad locked it and they went into the reception building.

There was a middle aged lady sitting at the reception desk blowing bubblegum bubbles and reading the newest issue of tween weakly.

'_Why is this lady chewing bubblegum and reading __Tween __weekly? Emphasis on the tween. How young does she think she is?' _thought Chad.

'_I bet Chad is making rude comments about this lady.'_ thought Sonny as they walked up to the desk.

"Hi," said Chad politely, a first for him "we need a room for the night."

"Preferably one with two separate beds," said Sonny.

"Preferably two double beds," said Chad.

The lady glanced up from her magazine and looked at Sonny and Chad.

"Looking to spend the night together somewhere comfy?" asked the lady "looking to have a bit of a summer romance?"

The look on Sonny's face was priceless; she was as red as a beetroot. Chad on the other hand looked furious she would suggest such a thing.

Chad just looked at the lady "its winter," he pointed out.

"Whatever," said the lady.

Sonny finally found her voice "we are not together," she said.

"Yeah whatever," said the lady as she looked back at her magazine.

"So do you have a room or not?" asked Chad, clearly mad now.

"Let me check," said the lady and she flicked through a folder. "Well there are three rooms available, the first has two singles, the second has two doubles and the last, which I think you two would enjoy the most if you know what I mean, has one queen."

If only Sonny had had a mouthful of water at that moment because she would have spit it out all over the reception lady in shock and embarrassment.

"We will take the two doubles," said Chad automatically.

"Are you sure?" asked the lady obviously trying to annoy them.

"YES!" they both screamed and she quickly handed them the key and pointed to where the room was.

"You can pay in the morning," she said, and Sonny and Chad left the room.

Chad and Sonny walked to their room, Chad unlocked the door and they went in.

"Well that was really awkward," said Sonny when they got inside.

"Yeah," agreed Chad.

"So which bed do you want?" he asked gesturing to the beds.

"The one away from the window," said Sonny "In case it is cold I don't want to freeze."

"Ok," said Chad.

"I'm hungry," said Sonny and she walked over to the fridge and opened it.

"Hmmmmmmmmmmmmm," she said staring into the empty fridge "It's empty," she stated.

"Let's order room service," suggested Chad.

"Chad this is a travel lodge not a hotel," she said as she went through the cupboards.

"Arg," complained Chad "we are going to starve."

"No we're not," said Sonny happily as she pulled a packet of macaroni and cheese.

"Ok," said Chad and Sonny began to cook the Mac and cheese.

Sonny and Chad sat at the table eating Mac and cheese and talking.

"Remember when we first met and you lost the game of musical chairs and you had to say something nice about So Random on your show?" asked Sonny

"Of course I remember," said Chad "that was humiliating."

"Come on it can't have been that bad," said Sonny her brown eyes shining as she spoke "It gave so random lots of publicity."

"Yeah I remember," said Chad "It was awful."

Sonny just rolled her eyes at Chad. She stood up and took his plate and hers and dumped them in the sink.

Sonny turned back to Chad and yawned.

"You tired?" he asked her and she nodded.

"Why don't you go to bed then," suggested Chad and Sonny nodded and rubbed her eyes.

She walked over to her bag, which they had unloaded from the car before they had dinner, took out her pyjamas and went into the bathroom to change.

Chad turned on the TV and flicked through the channels. He stopped when he came to So Random. Yes he liked So Random. He only started watching it because Sonny joined but now he loved it. He watched the new episodes every week and he even went to a taping with his sister once.

Sonny came out of the bathroom dressed in her pyjamas, she put her clothes in her bag and sat on her bed. Only then did she notice that Chad was watching So Random.

Sonny walked over to him and leaned over his shoulder "So you like our show huh?" she asked.

"What no," said Chad defensively.

"Come on Chad you can't deny it, I can see you watching it and you were obviously enjoying it because I heard you laugh," said Sonny.

"Oh just shut up and go to bed," said Chad.

Sonny huffed but went to her bed, lay down and pulled the covers over her body.

"Night Chad," she said.

"Night Sonny," said Chad and he turned to smile at her, she smiled back then closed her eyes and fell asleep. Chad turned the TV down so that he didn't wake Sonny.

So Random finished and Chad turned off the TV. He took his pyjamas, which was a t-shirt and boxers, and he changed into them. He put his clothes in his bag and looked over at Sonny. Her arms were wrapped around her bed covers and she was smiling. Chad wished he knew what was making Sonny smile but he could only guess she was loving her dream.

Chad sat on the side of Sonny's bed next to her. He stroked her hair and she smiled.

"Stupid cute," he mumbled.

Chad felt sleep overpower him and he lay down next to Sonny and fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

**I hope you like it =D Please please review or Chad will never wtach you while you sleep (wow that sounded really creepy) I mean in a non-creepy way.**


	5. Stupid car

**Sorry I didn't update sooner. I would have updated yesturday but I had a sleepover with my friends. It was really fun. We watched movies and played dare, funny stuff. Anyways I hope you enjoy the chapter. Please review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny with a chance and that's that, stupid Disney. But I do own the plot and everything else to do with this story that I came up with. Ha how do you like me now Disney?**

* * *

Sonny turned in her bad and nuzzled her head into her pillow; well she thought it was her pillow. Sonny yawned, her eyelids fluttered open and she found herself lying on the chest of non other than Chad Dylan Cooper.

Sonny gasped, jerked back shocked and fell off the bed, she stood up and stared at the sleeping Chad. His left arm was lying across Sonny's side of the bed, it had been wrapped around her body holding her close to him but Sonny had moved it when she fell off the bed.

Sonny paced around the room but she didn't feel as comfortable as she did when she was lying in bed so she lay back on Chad's chest. Sonny was lying with her head on Chad's chest and Chad had his arm around Sonny. They looked like a perfect couple.

"Hey Chad," said Sonny poking Chad.

"Yeah Sonny," said Chad sleepily.

"Why are you sleeping in my bed?" asked Sonny.

"Um...uh I must have sleepwalked here," he said but it was obvious Sonny didn't believe him.

"How long have you been here?" Sonny asked.

"I think I fell asleep in your bed," confessed Chad although he knew he defiantly had.

"Oh," said Sonny not really sure what to say.

"You obviously don't mind," said Chad "otherwise you would have moved."

"Um news flash Chad I did move," said Sonny annoyed.

"Oh," said Chad "But you mustn't have minded me here because you are still lying on me."

"Shut up," said Sonny and she closed her eyes, snuggled up to Chad and went back to sleep.

Chad looked down at Sonny, whose arm was wrapped around his stomach and whose head was resting on his chest. Chad smiled, closed his eyes and went back to sleep.

Chad and Sonny woke up about an hour later. They were lying in the same position as when they feel back asleep.

"I guess we should get going," said Chad.

"Yeah," agreed Sonny although she didn't really want to move, she was enjoying just lying there with Chad, although she would never tell anyone.

"Ok you can get off me then," said Chad although he really didn't want her to.

"Oh sorry," said Sonny and she blushed.

Chad chuckled and got up. Sonny grabbed her clothes and went to get changed in the bathroom. Chad sat on the bed and waited for Sonny to finish.

Sonny came out of the bathroom about a minute later. She was wearing skinny jeans and a cute blue t-shirt with Snoopy on it. Her hair was down and she only had a little bit of lip-gloss on but Chad thought she looked beautiful. Sonny saw him looking and smiled.

"Like what you see Cooper," she asked.

"It's a'ight," he said.

"Jerk," said Sonny

"Diva," said Chad

"Puppy shover," said Sonny and Chad just glared.

"Are you going to change or would you prefer to go in your PJ's?" asked Sonny.

"Haha," said Chad sarcastically and he grabbed his clothes and went into the bathroom to change.

Chad came out a few minutes later. He was wearing jeans and a black t-shirt and he had fixed his hair.

"Come on," said Sonny "let's go."

Chad nodded and they packed their stuff back into the car and Chad they went to pay.

The bubblegum lady was sitting at her desk blowing bubbles with a piece of bubble gum. She noticed Chad and Sonny come in and she smirked.

"So was the bed to your liking?" she asked a smirk playing on her lips.

Sonny and Chad nodded.

"When you bounce on it you can't hear the springs so it's a great room for young lovers like yourselves." she said.

Sonny blushed a dark red and even Chad's cheeks were looking overly pink.

"How many times do we have to say WE ARE NOT A COUPLE." yelled Chad.

"Sure you're not," said the bubblegum lady.

"Arg can we just pay already?" asked Sonny.

"Fine whatever," said the bubblegum lady.

Sonny walked over to the car and Chad paid. Sonny was standing by the car when Chad came over.

"Are you going to get in?" asked Chad.

"I'm waiting for you to unlock the door," said Sonny in a DUH tone of voice.

"It is unlocked," said Chad and he opened his door and got in the driver's seat.

"Oops," said Sonny and she opened her door and got in.

Sonny and Chad drove down the road. The radio was on and Obvious by Hey Monday was playing through the speakers and Sonny was singing along. Chad was surprised that Sonny was so good at singing, she sounded great.

"It's uh uh obvious, right here's where the party starts, with you and me all alone, no-one has to know.  
It's uh uh obvious to me how it's gonna be.  
Uh uh obvious when you come close to me.  
It's uh uh obvious, one kiss it's easy to see you and me." sang Sonny.

The car seemed to slow down then suddenly stopped and the engine started smoking.

"Arg stupid car," complained Chad and he got out and had a look.

Chad lifted up the bonnet and had a look at the engine. He just stood there and walked over to Sonny's door and opened it.

"It's smoking," said Chad to Sonny.

"I can see that," said Sonny "are you going to fix it?"

Chad mumbled something that Sonny couldn't hear.

"I'm sorry what?" she asked.

"I don't know how," he said quietly.

"Really you don't know how to fix a car?" asked Sonny.

"No," said Chad "I have people who do it for me."

Sonny pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and looked at it.

"No reception," she said sadly "well I guess we are going to have to walk,"

"What?" asked Chad "where are we supposed to go?"

"I don't know we will just have to keep walking." replied Sonny.

"So you are telling me I have to walk down a road in the middle of nowhere, dragging my luggage and hoping I find shelter before it gets dark or the wolves eat me?" asked Chad.

"I think you are being a bit melodramatic, but yes," replied Sonny. Chad gasped and Sonny rolled her eyes.

Sonny got out if the car opened the boot and grabbed her suit case.

"Well come on," she said "don't just stand there let's get moving."

Chad grumbled but grabbed his phone and belongings out of the car and got his suit case out of the boot. He turned off the car and shut the doors and he and Sonny made their way down the road.

They had been walking for about an hour before they saw a sign by the side of the road.

"Hotel Babylon, one mile." read Sonny.

"About time," said Chad "my feet are killing me."

"Well hurry up and we can rest," said Sonny and she and Chad began walking again.

Eventually Chad and Sonny reached the Babylon hotel. It was in the middle of a small town they had passed a few shops and cafes on their way. The town was small but it was very nice. All of the places they passed looked fancy and done up.

The Babylon hotel looked really nice. Outside there was a roundabout with grass and flowers in the middle and outside the door there were people stepping into or out of taxi's and even a limo. The hotel was surrounded by a small field that was full of flowers. In the middle of the roundabout there was a big piece of marble that had five gold stars on it.

"Finally a five star hotel," said Chad happily and Sonny nodded in agreement.

They walked with their luggage to the door, the door man opened the door for them and they walked into the lobby.

"Wow this place is really nice," commented Sonny as they walked to the reception desk.

"Yeah," agreed Chad "nothing like that stupid travel lodge, and no stupid bubblegum receptionist lady." Sonny just looked at him.

They walked up to the reception desk. There was a lady with dark brown hair and brown eyes standing at the desk.

"Hi," she said "may I help you?"

"Yes," said Chad "we would really like a room, preferably with two double beds."

"The only room we have left has one queen," said the receptionist.

"Well it's better than nothing," said Sonny.

"Ok we'll take it," said Chad.

"Alright you need to pay for your room in advance and then pay for anything you take out of the mini bar when you leave." said the receptionist.

"Ok," said Chad and he reached into his pocket but his wallet wasn't there. He opened his suit case and rummaged around in it but he couldn't find his wallet.

"Crap," said Chad "I lost my wallet."

* * *

**Gasp Chad lost his wallet. What could possibly happen next? Well review and I will update faster and you can find out =D Review please =D**


	6. Alex

**Mmmmmmmmm chocolate =D I'm eating chocolate =D Sorry it took so long to update, I had homework to not do until the last minute and I didn't really feel like writing.**

**Please enjoy the chapter while I enjoy my chocolate =D**

**P.S. I promise I will update faster.**

* * *

Previously on Roadtrip

"_Crap," said Chad "I lost my wallet."_

No-ones point of view

"What do you mean you lost your wallet?" asked Sonny.

"I mean I can't find it, it's gone, vanished, vamoose. As in we are stuck here without money," said Chad his voice getting dangerously near to shouting.

"But it can't be gone," said Sonny "Did you cheek everywhere?"

"Yes Sonny I cheeked everywhere," said Chad getting annoyed.

"Is there any way we can get a room even though we have no money?" Sonny asked the receptionist.

"You might be able to," said the receptionist "you would have to either ask Mr or Mrs Balon."

"Where can we find them?" asked Sonny.

"I will take you to their office and explain why you are there," said the receptionist walking out from behind the cheek in desk.

"Abby," she called to a staff member who was sitting on one of the couches in the waiting area with her feet up eating chocolate.

Abby stood up and rushed over to the reception desk still holding her chocolate. Abby was blond and had brown eyes.

"What?" Abby asked the brown haired receptionist.

"I need you to fill in for me while I take these two to the boss," said the brown haired receptionist gesturing to Chad and Sonny.

"Alright," said Abby reluctantly "but you can make it up to me by doing some of my work in your brake time."

"Ok whatever," said the brown haired receptionist and she led Sonny and Chad through a door marked staff only and they walked down the corridor.

The receptionist led them down the hallway until they stopped outside a big double door. There was a sign that read managers on it.

The receptionist knocked on the door and a blonde lady answered. She looked like she was the same age as Sonny's mum. She had blonde hair and blue eyes and was wearing a sort of business suit outfit.

"What can I do for you?" asked the lady.

"Well you see Mrs Balon these two guests need a room but they lost their wallet and they were wondering if there was any way they could have a room but not have to pay?" explained the receptionist.

"We would really appreciate it," said Sonny "our car broke down a while back so we had to walk all the way here. We have nowhere to go."

"Well I suppose I could give you a room if you were willing to work for the hotel, as a maid or a receptionist, our concierge is out sick so maybe one of you could fill in." suggested the manager

"Sure," said Sonny before Chad could answer.

"Alright come with me to the check in desk and I will give you a room, I will call you later and we can meet to discuss jobs," said the manager "My name is Anna and my husband David is also a manager, he is away visiting one of our other hotels at the moment."

"Ok," said Sonny and her, Chad and the receptionist followed Anna to the check in desk.

Anna gave Sonny and Chad the last available room, one queen.

Sonny and Chad thanked Anna and they headed up to their room. As they left Anna reminded them she would be calling in a few hours so they could have a meeting about jobs.

Chad and Sonny entered the elevator and pressed the level 16 button. They awkwardly stood there in silence until Sonny started humming along to the elevator music.

Chad looked at Sonny like she was insane and she just shrugged.

"What?" she asked "It's catchy."

"I suppose," said Chad and he started humming as well.

Chad and Sonny were humming loudly to the elevator music when the elevator stopped at level 8 and three girls that looked about 13 walked into the elevator wearing their togs.

They looked at Sonny and Chad who were still humming then one of the girls started melodramatically humming as well. She had brown hair and blue eyes.

One of her friends, who had blonde hair and blue eyes started humming and playing air guitar.

The other friend, who had brown hair and brown eyes started humming and playing air drums.

When the elevator reached level 11 an old couple got into the elevator.

They looked at the kids humming and playing air instruments in the elevator and the old man turned to the old lady and said "Maybe we should take the next one,"

Chad rolled his eyes at the four girls in the elevator and they all laughed.

"Ohmygosh your Chad Dylan Cooper," screamed the girl with brown hair and blue eyes excitedly "and your Sonny Munroe."

"Yup," said Sonny.

"That's me," said Chad.

"What are you two doing here?" asked the brown haired and brown eyed girl.

"Where are the rest of your casts?" asked the blonde girl.

"Are you two dating?" asked the brown haired blue eyed girl.

Questions continued to pour out of their mouths.

"We got left behind on Condor studios annual winter vacation, it was to snowy so we couldn't get a plane home so we had to drive but then the car broke down and somebody..." said Sonny looking accusingly at Chad "doesn't know how to fix cars, so we had to walk to this hotel. And no we are not together," said Sonny looking at the girl that had asked that question.

She looked unhappily down at the ground. She suddenly perked up "Well my name is Miranda," she said.

"I'm Courtney," said the blonde one.

"And I'm Zoe," said the brown haired brown eyed one.

"Can I have your autograph?" Miranda asked Sonny and Chad.

"Me too," said Zoe.

"Same," said Courtney.

"I just love Mackenzie falls," said Miranda to Chad as she twirled a lock of her hair around her finger "It's the greatest show ever, you are such an amazing actor," she said smiling up at him.

"Uh thanks," said Chad feeling suddenly uncomfortable.

Miranda giggled girlishly and batted her eyelashes at Chad.

Sonny and Chad signed autographs for the girls then when the elevator stopped on their floor Chad practically feel out he was so eager to get away from Miranda who was really starting to creep him out.

Sonny waved good bye to the girls as Chad ran down the hall as far away from the elevator and Miranda as he could get.

The elevator doors closed and Sonny walked down the hallway after Chad.

When Sonny arrived at her and Chad's room she saw he was using the key card to unlock the door.

"Hey," she said casually to him.

"Hi," he replied as he turned the door handle and walked inside the now open door. Sonny followed him in, dropped her bag by the queen sized bed and sat on it.

Chad dropped his luggage by Sonny's and sat next to her on the end of the bed.

"So what do you wanna do?" Chad asked.

"Wanna go swimming?" asked Sonny.

"Sure," replied Chad and he went over to his luggage, unzipped it, took out swimming trunks and walked into the bathroom to change shutting the door behind him.

Sonny grabbed her bikini out of her bag ready for when Chad came out.

When Chad walked out of the bathroom Sonny couldn't help but stare at his abs.

A smirk formed on Chad's face.

"You can look but you can't touch," said Chad and Sonny started laughing.

"What?" asked Chad "that was supposed to make you blush."

"Just imagining what would happen if you had said that to Miranda while looking like that," said Sonny laughing.

Sonny walked into the bathroom and changed into her bikini. It was black and white striped but they weren't straight they were all wiggly and there were pink, orange, purple and blue little coloured squares randomly on it.

When Sonny came out of the bathroom she saw Chad staring at her.

"You can look but you can't touch," said Sonny using Chad's line against him, but unlike her Chad blushed a little.

"Come on lets go to the pool," said Chad trying to change the subject.

"Ok," agreed Sonny and they walked to the elevator and went up to the pool.

When they arrived at the pool Sonny noticed Chad glance around at the people probably seeing if Miranda was there and if so seeing if there were any good places to hide. Luckily she wasn't there.

There were a few people by the pool, a mother with two little girls, a couple probably in their twenties, a blonde haired girl with blue eyes sitting on a chair by the pool and a guy in a leather coat standing next to her holding what Sonny assumed was her drink as there ware no tables around and it had a pink umbrella in it so it would have been weird if he was drinking it. There was also a girl with dark brown hair sitting on a chair by the pool reading a magazine.

Chad and Sonny dumped their towels on two of the chairs and they went and stood by the pool. Sonny dipped her foot into the water.

"Quite nice," she said "not to hot not to cold."

"Ok," said Chad "go on and jump in then."

"Why don't you jump in?" asked Sonny.

"Well why don't you?" asked Chad.

"I asked you first," said Sonny.

"Well I asked you second," said Chad and Sonny rolled her eyes.

"What are you, six?" asked Sonny.

By now the dark brown haired girl had put her magazine sown and was watching Sonny and Chad fight by the edge of the pool,  
'right by the very edge of the pool. It would such a shame if one of them were to um... slip' she thought.

"I am not six," yelled Chad "I am seventeen."

"Well have you ever thought of acting your age?" asked Sonny "I mean you claim you are the greatest actor of our generation so acting seventeen shouldn't be too hard now should it?"

"No-one criticises Chad Dylan Cooper," yelled Chad earning an eye roll from Sonny.

Chad and Sonny were so busy fighting they didn't notice the dark brown haired girl get off her chair and tiptoe towards them. When she was close enough she reached out her hand and pushed Chad on the shoulder. Chad leaned to the side just above the pool and then with a splash he fell in.

Sonny and the girl laughed and high fived as Chad swam to the surface of the water shaking the water off his hair.

"You did not just get Chad Dylan Coopers hair wet," he yelled and the girl fell over laughing.

Sonny and the girl laughed so hard, Sonny was clutching her sides and roaring with laughter.

"Do you think it is funny to get Chad Dylan Coopers hair wet?" asked Chad annoyed.

This only made Sonny and the girl laugh harder.

Chad got out of the pool and walked over to Sonny.

"Come give me a hug," he said walked up to Sonny with his arms wide open.

"No no no no no," said Sonny backing away from him.

"Come on Sonny I know you want me," said Chad walking closer to Sonny so they were only centre metres apart.

"I really don't want..." said Sonny but she was cut off by Chad wrapping his arms around her neck and pulling her body close to his so they were just touching.

Chad moved his arms lower so they were at Sonny waist, then he picked her up and walked with her towards the pool. Sonny realised what he was going to do and started to protest.

"No don't you dare," she said.

Chad continued to carry her towards the pool.

"Chad Dylan Cooper if you drop me I swear I'll..." yelled Sonny but she was cut off by Chad throwing her into the pool.

Sonny sank to the bottom of the pool, she sat on the bottom for a second before pushing her feet against the ground and come shooting up through the water to the surface.

Sonny wiped the water out of her eyes and watched as Chad stood there laughing.

"Why the hell did you do that?" yelled Sonny to Chad.

"Hey I wouldn't have had to if what's her name here didn't push me into the pool," said Chad gesturing to the girl that had pushed him into the pool.

"Sorry I didn't realise he was your boyfriend," she said to Sonny "I thought he was just some jerk being mean to you."

"He is not my boyfriend," said Sonny her cheeks turning a tiny bit pink.

"Really?" asked the girl.

"Yes," really said Sonny "By the way I'm Sonny."

"And I'm Chad," said Chad glaring at the girl.

"I'm Alex," said the girl "now are you sure you two aren't a couple?"

"We are not a couple," yelled Chad and Sonny.

"Well you will be when I'm through with you," murmured Alex to herself "just you wait."

**

* * *

**

**Did you like it? Again I am so so sorry I didn't update sooner. I just really didn't feel like it.  
I know the bit in the elevator was really random but I was feeling like the story could use some major randomniss. I promise that is the only major random bit there is gonna be.**

**Please please please review =D**

**It would make me ever so happy =D**

**You know you wan't to =D**

**More reviews means faster updates =D**

**Just click the damn button =D**

**Do It =D**

**DO IT =D**

**Do it or Chad Dylan Cooper will never throw you into a pool =D**

**CLICK IT =D  
****l  
l  
l  
\/**


	7. Jobs

**Ok everyone I am so so so sorry for the very long wait but I had my reasons. Ok sure it was mostly that I just didn't feel like writing but that is still a reason. Ok my updates are going to be quite slow as SWAC is no longer my fav show. But don't worry I will still finish my fan fictions. I have even written a Christmas themed one. I know It's a long way till Christmas but hey.**

**But guess what!!! I made a trailer for this story =D  
Link: http:// www. youtube. com/ watch?v= jdMjM4hQCLw  
I am very proud of my trailer =D Please check it out =D And comment =D And rate =D**

**Disclaimer: Do I really have to do this every time I write a chapter?  
Alex: Yes.  
Me: Why  
Alex: Because otherwise the cops will come to your house and kick down your door and lock you in prison for ever.  
Me: Yeah right. I refuse to say it =P Take that.  
*There is a knock at my door and then it is kicked down by a cop. Heaps of cops swarm in*  
Me: Please don't lock me away for the rest of my life. I'M SORRY!!! I DON'T OWN SWAC!!! I'M SORRY!!!  
*I wake up in my bed*  
Me: few it was all a dream.  
Alex: Or was it???  
Me: I DON'T OWN SWAC!!!**

* * *

No-ones point of view

"Hey do you want to hang out later?" Sonny asked Alex as they sat on chairs by the side of the pool sipping fruit juice that had little umbrellas in them.

"Definitely," said Alex "When do you want to meet up?"

"Do you have your phone on you?" asked Sonny "I'll give you my number."

"Yup," said Alex and she handed Sonny her phone. Sonny added her number to Alex's contacts and handed the phone back to Alex.

"Hey Sonny we should go," said Chad coming up and standing by her.

"Yeah I guess so," said Sonny "See you later Alex."

"Wait you guys are hanging out later?" asked Chad '_Oh that's just great. The girl I like is hanging out with the girl that I don't like cause she pushed me into a pool. They will probably become BFF's and I will see a lot of Alex, Oh the joy, NOT.'_

"Yup," said Alex smiling at me evilly and suddenly smiling nicely when Sonny looked over at her.

Sonny put her empty glass down on the table that had been between her and Alex then she stood up and left with Chad. As Sonny exited the room she turned around and waved bye to Alex. Alex waved back and smiled.

When Sonny and Chad arrived back at their room Sonny went into the bathroom to change. When she was done Chad went in to change. While Chad was changing the hotel rooms phone rang. Sonny picked it up.

"Hello?" asked Sonny.

"Hello this is Anna Balon, the manager. Could you and your room mate please come and see me now about your jobs," said Anna.

"Yeah sure," said Sonny. She then put her hand over the mouth piece and yelled to Chad "Hey Chad we need to go see Mrs Balon about our jobs now so hurry up."

"I'll see you in my office soon," said Anna and she hung up.

Chad came out of the bathroom.

"What where you yelling about?" he asked annoyed.

"We need to go see Mrs Balon about our jobs NOW," said Sonny "Emphasis on the Now."

"Don't get your knickers in a twist I'm coming," said Chad and he grabbed a key card for their room on the way out.

Again they stood awkwardly in the elevator on the way down. Neither Sonny nor Chad felt like humming so they stood in silence. Apart from the elevator music playing in the background of course.

When they reached the ground floor they quickly made their way to Mrs Balon's office door. When they arrived Sonny knocked and the pair stood quietly waiting for a response.

"Come in," called Mrs Balon's voice from inside.

Sonny and Chad entered.

"We are here for our jobs," said Sonny.

"Ah yes," said Mrs Balon.

"I'm Sonny Munroe," said Sonny.

"And I'm Chad Dylan Cooper," said Chad flashing his signature smile.

"I would give you your jobs but there has been a bit of an emergency that I need to attend to so my daughter will be here in a minute to assign you your jobs. She is about the same age as you," explained Mrs Balon.

"Alright," said Sonny and Chad nodded.

Just then there was a knock at the door and Mrs Balon called "Come in."

The door opened and in walked Alex.

"Hey mum, hey Sonny, hey Chad," said Alex.

"Have you already met?" asked Anna.

"Yeah we met earlier," said Alex.

"Ok that's good it saves introductions. Now if you will excuse me I need to go. Alex will give you your jobs," said Anna. "Oh Alex don't worry about making one of them a fill in concierge as they wont know the area and I already found a replacement."

"Ok mum," said Alex "now go or you will be late."

"Alright. Make sure you give them decent jobs," said Anna as she hurried out the door.

"Don't worry mum," said Alex a devious smile appearing on her face when her mother turned her back and rushed out her office door. "Now let's sort out some jobs."

**

* * *

**

**Sorry it's shorter than usual but I really wanted to update =D Please please review =D Don't worry I will try and update every week. Hopefully. Maybe. Possibly. I'll try ok. Gosh stop hounding me. Anyway review =D Please =D PLEASE =D And check out the trailer =D And comment on it =D**


	8. Cute guys and bloody jumpsuits

**Hey again everyone =D I am sorry it took so long to update but in my defence I had to write an essay for school =( Not fun =(**

**Hey everyone can you do me a HUGE favour??? I have started using my live journal account and I would really appreciate it if you would read my journal on it =D It's not as fun writing entries when you know the only people that read it are youre two best friend =( So please read my journal =D**

**Link: http:// sonnyx days. Live journal .com/**

**Take out the spaces.**

**When you read the journal it has two pages so you start at the bottom of the forst page and read up. It should be public but if it's not make an account and become my friend.**

**I may give a few Roadtrip spoilers if anyone is interested.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny with a chance.**  
**Alex: That's it? What happened to your exciting original disclaimers?**  
**Me: Sorry but I REALLY need to go to the loo.**  
**Alex: Ok I didn't really need to know that. And I don't think everyone else did either.**  
**Me: You did ask. Anyway on with the story.**

* * *

"I hate Alex," grumbled Chad the next morning.

"What just because she made you engineer," giggled Sonny "She has no idea what you will do to this hotel."

"Hey it's not funny," complained Chad "That girl hates me. I wanted to be something cool like a check in guy at the front desk like you except you're a girl not a guy."

"Wow Chad how observant of you," said Sonny rolling her eyes.

"I'm telling you Alex is just trying to make my life miserable," said Chad ignoring Sonny's comment.

"You should be glad she didn't make you a guy maid," commented Sonny "She probably thought you wouldn't clean properly so guests would complain."

"I have to wear a bloody jumpsuit," complained Chad completely blocking out Sonny.

"Just stop complaining we need to get to work," said Sonny as she took a last look at herself in the full length mirror in their room. She had a black blazer with red long sleeve button down shirt underneath with a black skirt. **(a/n: just imagine the check in desk girls uniform from Hotel Babylon.)**

"I look awesome," said Sonny smoothing down her blazer.

"I hate my uniform but I make jumpsuits look go-od," said Chad winking at himself in the mirror.

Sonny rolled her eyes "let's leave."

They left the room and headed to the elevators. Alex had told them to meet her in her mum's office at eight that morning.

The elevator binged and the doors opened and Chad and Sonny stepped inside. They stood in silence as the elevator went down. It binged again and the doors opened to reveal the lobby. They headed down the hallway that led to Mrs Balon's office. Sonny knocked on the door and Alex answered.

"Ah Sonny Chad good you are her. I'll show you where you will be working," said Alex and she led them down a different hallway. "Wow Sonny you look great," complemented Alex "Chad... eh you've looked better. A lot better."

Chad whipped out his phone and pushed a few buttons then put it away. Sonny's phone mooed and she took it out and looked at it.

**See she hates me.  
~Chad**

Sonny rolled her eyes and replied.

_Chad you are being a drama queen.  
~Sonny_

Chad's phone beeped and as soon as he looked at it he gasped.

"You guys sending secret love texts to each other?" teased Alex.

"What... no," said Chad defensively.

"We are just... um... frenimies," said Sonny.

"Suuuuure," said Alex not buying it.

Sonny rolled her eyes.

Chad saw and said "You know one day your eyes will get stuck like that."

Sonny laughed and Alex looked knowingly at them.

"What?" they both asked.

"Nothing," said Alex innocently.

They walked up to a door and Alex opened it. Inside was an office that looked like Erwin's office from the suite life of Zack and Cody.

"Chad this is your office," said Alex "you will hang out here until someone needs you to fix something. When they do they will call you on that phone," said Alex pointing to a phone on a desk. "Make sure you are always around to answer it. Ok Sonny now I'll show you your spot at the front desk. Are you excited? You should be lots of cute boys come to stay here usually a group of mates looking for something to do in the holidays. They are always flirting with the cute check in girls."

"Most cute boys are just dicks," said Sonny.

"True that," said Alex looking at Chad as she said it.

Alex led Sonny back down the hallway and into the reception area. Alex took Sonny behind the desk.

"Ok this is your work area," said Alex "Oh and Mary is great to work with at the desk but if you have Abby, well I am so so sorry."

"Oh was Abby the one that was eating chocolate with her feet up when me and Chad first came in?" asked Sonny.

"Yeah that sounds like her," said Alex.

"How did she get the job then?" asked Sonny.

"She's a family friend not that she is actually the family's friend. Her mum and my mum are best friends and her mum pretty much begged my mum to give Abby a job. Teenagers you know how they are," said Alex and Sonny laughed.

"Ok I'll see you in your break," said Alex and she turned to leave.

"Wait," said Sonny "when is my break?"

"I'll come and tell you when it's your break then we can go hang out," said Alex.

"What are you planning to do in that time?" asked Sonny.

"Hang out in mum's office," replied Alex.

"Do you just sit with your feet up and your face to the back wall and when someone walks in you turn around and say "I've been expecting you?" asked Sonny.

"Don't forget about the toy cat that I sit and pat as well," said Alex sticking out her tongue and turning to walk away.

Just as she walked out from behind the check in desk a group of five attractive boys that looked about the same age as Sonny and Alex or perhaps slightly older, walked through the double doors ,that were being held open for them, and into the reception area of the Babylon hotel. When they caught sight of the two attractive girls at the check in desk they hurried over with their luggage.

"Phwor," said Alex.

"You can say that again," said Sonny and she smiled at the group of guys that where looking with googly eyes at the girls.

"Phwor," repeated Alex.

The boys walked towards the check in desk. One boy said something to another boy and he said something back.

Time seemed to go slower. One boy ran his hand through his hair, one boy popped his collar and another boy winked at Sonny and Alex.

As the boys got closer Alex said to Sonny "I think I'll stick around for a while."

"Good idea," replied Sonny not once taking her eyes off the group of boys. Especially one brown haired boy on the end of the group.

* * *

**I hope you liked it =D**

**I will try and update more often =D**

**Please please please review. **

**And read my live journal.**


	9. Work

**Ok first of all I would like to apologise to everyone for not updating sooner. I'm so sorry =( I just had school work and stuff to do. I'm not doing my science homework that's due in tomorrow just so you can read this chapter =D So you better appreciate it =) But I am truely deeply sorry =) Please forgive me =)**

**Ok now secondly I would like to than k everyone who reviewed for reviewing because... THIS STORY HAS OVER 100 REVIEWS =D =D =D I am sooooooooooooooo happy I could cry =D But lets not get emotional. Instead lets celebrate with cake =D *hands you all a big piece of your favourite cake***

**Now for a sad comment. **

**I don't want to say it.**

**It hurts to much.**

**Just go on without me.**

**Let me be sued.**

**At least I wont have to say it.**

**But I can't afford to be sued.**

**Oh no what to do.**

**Ok listen very carefully cause I'm only going to say this once.**

***mumbles very quietly* I don't own Sonny with a chance.**

**You didn't hear me? Well to bad!**

* * *

Sonny frowned and as the boys approached the check in desk her frown turned into a scowl. One boy leaned against the desk and another winked at the girls but Sonny didn't care about any of them. The only boy she cared about was the one whole head she wanted to rip off his body.

"James," said Sonny coldly as she glared at him.

"Sonny," he replied.

"Wow you remembered my name. Although I bet you would remember the name of one of the only two girls that ever dumped you."

"You guys know each other?" asked the boy that had winked at Sonny and Alex.

"Unfortunately," said Sonny.

"What are you doing here?" asked James.

"Skydiving. What do you think idiot. I'm wearing the hotels uniform clearly I'm working here," said Sonny annoyed that James's presence had already ruined her day.

Usually Sonny would never act this mean but there was something about James that made her want to punch him in the face.

"We would like two deluxe suits," said a blonde haired boy "and if you like I can take one, or both, of you lovely ladies out to dinner."

"Two deluxe suits it is," said Sonny "What name do you want it under?"

"Conroy," said James leaning on the table and winking at Alex.

'God he thinks he's such a ladies man' thought Sonny and she rolled her eyes.

"Alright you need to pay for the rooms now and pay for anything you take from the mini bar when you leave," said Sonny and James handed her a card.

Sonny swiped the card and typed some things into the computer. She then took two key cards out of a draw and handed them to James.

"You are in rooms a hundred and thirty two and a hundred and thirty three," said Sonny with a fake smile plastered on her face "enjoy your stay."

"Oh we will," said James winking at Alex.

"Wow what douches," said Alex once they were out of earshot.

"Well that totally wrecked my day," said Sonny annoyed "I bet Chad is having a much better day than me."

Or so Sonny thought, for at that moment in another part of the building Hollywood's heartthrob Chad Dylan Cooper was standing knee deep in rubbish swearing his head off.

His day had been going ok until he dropped his handheld mirror under the dumpster.

Of course Chad being, well Chad he couldn't live without his own reflection so he had attempted to move the dumpster.

After a lot of struggle Chad managed to push the dumpster aside and rescue his beloved mirror. But unknown to Chad right above his head was a garbage shoot that dropped garbage into the dumpster. But sadly the dumpster was no longer there instead Chad was. So when the rubbish from breakfast came hurtling down the garbage shoot instead of landing in the dumpster it landed on Chad's head and continued to fall until he was left standing knee deep in a pile of rubbish.

A terrible start to what would ultimately prove to be a terrible day.

When Chad finally finished putting the pile of rubbish in the dumpster he sat down on a chair, grabbed his mirror and looked at his reflection. He was not pleased with what he saw.

Chad's hair was messed up and his face and clothes were dirty. He needed a shower.

Chad was about to go on a long break to have a shower and eat when the rubbish from lunch came plummeting down the garbage shoot. It was only when it was to late that Chad realised he had failed to remember to put the dumpster back under the garbage shoot when he had cleaned up the pile of rubbish.

Chad groaned as a new pile of rubbish formed on the floor. After he swore a few times he began disposing of that pile of rubbish in the dumpster. All hopes of a lunch break and shower had flown out the window.

'If only I was back in Hollywood' thought Chad 'then I would have people to do this for me.'

Although Sonny's day wasn't as messy as Chad's and she did get a nice lunch break sipping juice by the pool with Alex she found sitting behind the desk checking in and out guests to be quite boring. Even when two very cute teenage boys came into the hotel to get a room Sonny didn't find the job any more enjoyable. And besides she only had eyes for one boy. And as cute as those two boys were he was not one of them.

Later that night after Sonny and Chad had finished work and had some dinner with Alex Sonny lay in bed reading her book and listening to the sound of the shower. She had had a shower then gone to bed and read while Chad had his shower that started about an hour ago.

Sonny switched on the TV and surfed the channels for a few minutes but as there was nothing good on she switched it off again.

As Sonny picked her book up again the shower stopped and ten minutes later emerged Chad from the bathroom.

"Leave any water for the fish Chad?" asked Sonny and Chad just rolled his eyes.

Sonny put her bookmark in her book and put the book down on her bedside table.

Chad got into bed beside Sonny and turned off the light the was above the bed.

The room was plunged into darkness.

"Night Sonny," said Chad.

"Night Chad," said Sonny.

And they drifted off into peaceful slumber.

* * *

**Did you like it? I hope you did =D**

**Ok I will try not to take so long to update next time =( I am truely sorry about that =)**

**Please please please please please review =D**


	10. No place to go

**Hey people of the internet I am FroYoHoe originally known as Sonny Days. I changed my username.**

**It is a sad, sad day when you have to read one of your own stories from start to finish in order to remember what the hell was going on.  
Yes you are reading correctly... I AM UPDATING THIS STORY!  
You may now pause and celebrate, I shall be passing around imaginary rainbow cake at the end of the chapter so feel free to stick around for that.  
To fans that still care about this story enough that they are going to read this chapter I thank you :D  
I am going to be finishing this story eventually, that is my goal I realised that I would be really bummed if the author of a story I liked suddenly stopped writing it and never intended on continuing it so I am doing this for any fans I may still have :D  
I don't watch Sonny with a chance anymore so sorry my characters WILL be out of character because I don't feel like catching up; sorry.  
Sorry the chapter is short I had no idea what to write.  
Sorry about the REALLY long authors note... ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny With A Chance.**

Soft winter sunlight peeked through the crack in the deep wine read curtains. Sonny glanced at the alarm clock on the bedside table by her side of the bed, 7:50am the clock read. Sonny slipped out of the soft Egyptian cotton sheets and looked over at Chad who was still sleeping peacefully on the edge of his side of the bed. Both teenagers had managed to keep well away from each other during the night, well as far away as they could considering they were sharing a bed.  
_Probably best to have a shower before he wakes up and hogs the bathroom, _Thought Sonny. They needed to be at work at 8:30am.  
She grabbed her uniform and headed for the bathroom. Sonny turned on the shower and steam produced by the hot water instantly drifted through the bathroom and began to fog up the mirror.  
Sonny removed her clothes and stepped into the shower; closing the door behind her.

The sound of water drops pelting against the shower woke Chad from his peaceful slumber. He yawned and stretched across the large bed.  
_I wish Sonny would have let me shower first, the amazing image of Chad Dylan Cooper takes time to perfect, it CANNOT be rushed, _Thought Chad.  
Chad sighed; knowing Sonny may take a while, then grabbed the remote and with the press of a button the slim black TV screen was illuminated and the sound of annoying morning news presenters blared from the speakers. Chad frantically turned the volume down. Angry neighbours was not something he needed along with a shitty job.

Sonny turned the shower knob and the flow of water abruptly stopped and a sudden rush of brisk winter air made Sonny shiver. She reached for her towel and wrapped it around her body; rubbing her arms in a desperate attempt to keep warm.

Chad grumbled in annoyance as the weather report came on TV.  
_One nice sunny winter day in a week of rain and I'm stuck spending it at a shit job I hate, that's just brilliant, _Thought Chad.  
"What did the weather report say?" asked a sweet voice from beside Chad, he turned to look at Sonny who was fully dressed in her uniform; with the exception of the fluffy pink and purple socks she was wearing.  
"First great winter day this vacation, highest temperature too, and we are stuck working in this fucking hotel," growled Chad, "Are you done in the bathroom? Can I have a shower now?"  
Sonny nodded and watched as Chad grabbed his uniform and disappeared through the bathroom door; shutting it as he entered.  
Sonny turned back to the TV just in time to catch a repeat of the days weather report. Chad was right it was a great day; only a few clouds in the bright blue sky, no wind and a decent temperature for winter. If only she wasn't stuck in a town she didn't know, working at a hotel all day.  
Sonny sighed, a great day and no place to go, brilliant.

**THANKS FOR READING :D  
RAINBOW CAKE TIME!  
Now who wants the first piece?  
Please please please review :D I welcome your creative criticism but I can't promise that I will take any of it into account.  
I'll update as soon as I can :D**


End file.
